


Surprise Flight

by mishaskitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Protective Winchesters, quick descriptions of hell-ish, squishy king of hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishaskitty/pseuds/mishaskitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've developed a habit since the first time it happened; everytime you see the current King of Hell, you make it a point to give him a hug. Because you like Crowley, and he thinks because he's a demon, the King one in fact, that he shouldn't be hugged by anyone, much less the young protege hunting with the Winchesters of all people.<br/>But then you kind of messed up, because you surprised him.</p>
<p>Note to self: Don't surprise the King of Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Flight

 

You almost fell out of the shower, teetering precariously as you squeaked in alarm and swung blindly for the countertop. Fingers catching the edge _just_ barely, you held on, swinging your other arm to bring yourself back up straight. After a full minute of panicking you finally straightened with a mighty push, slumping back against the shower wall with a long sigh and muttering with a huffed laugh.

"Holy shit.."

This time, you stepped past the small puddle of water and onto the carpet, roughing the towel over your skin to dry off and shook your head like a dog. Water splattered the walls and you covered your head with the towel, squeezing and wringing out your hair as quickly as possible. You and Sam had just come back from putting a Wendigo out of the local town's misery just half a state away, and you'd _had_ to shower.

  
Seriously, dirt, wendigo blood, and soot was not a pretty combination on top of sweat. Yarg.

  
But then you remembered why you had been hurrying and glanced at the clock.

"Oh, shit!!"

Dean had just gotten off the phone with Crowley when you and Sam had returned, and said the King was supposed to be making an appearance pretty quickly. You liked Crowley, and wanted to see him, but not while you were as icky as you'd been before for hells sake! But it had taken longer than you meant to scrub off the nastiness. You grabbed your underwear, yanked them on then wiggled into your jeans. Hopping around while pulling on your socks and boots, you only stopped to tuck a blade into one of them and fasten on your thigh holster with your machete. You yanked on a dark green T-shirt, fumbled blindly for your black and blue plaid over shirt, and tugged it on as you skidded out into the hallway and ran towards the stairs.

  
You were going to miss him if you didn't hurry!

You burst into the room, noticing Sam look up from his seat in front of his computer with wide eyes, and Dean glance over with an amused grin. He thought it hilarious that you liked Crowley, well not _LIKE-liked_ him, but _liked_ him, and that the King of Hell seemed so oddly fond of you as well. Both brothers thought it funny that every since the first time you had hugged the demon for something he'd done to actually help, you made it a point to run up and hug him now when you saw him. It was funny how he seemed to get halfway flustered when you hugged him, as if since he was a demon he wasn't suppose to get hugs.

He usually saw you first though, and this time you grinned as you ran at him from behind.

Just as you reached the King of Hell he rolled his eyes at Dean and raised his hand.

"Yeah yeah squirrel, I'll keep my cell on since I have nothing better to do than pop in and bring you rare spelling ingredients."

You realized your mistake the same time as Dean, who went wide eyed and held up his hands. You tried to apply the brakes, but you were too close, and just as Crowley snapped his fingers, you barrelled into the demon with a curse. He halfway turned to see you, eyes going impossibly wide as his mouth fell open. Dean's voice echoed, sounding strange as he cursed loudly, and the scrape of Sam's chair before it hit the ground sounded far away.

  
Two steel hands clamped around your arms as Crowley's eyes abruptly went blood red and narrowed on you, and the world melted away.

Misty red smoke swirled up around you with a wind that pulsed dry and so very hot across your skin. Behind Crowley, two great leathery _things_ rose up, spreading wide and flexing strong muscles as they suddenly beat down with the force of a hurricane. Onyx scales glittered, alluring and tempting as they flashed, and then you were surrounded by screaming wind. Everything was chaos, _beautiful deadly chaos_ ; it felt like you were pulled apart atom by atom, separated and reformed, dunked underwater as something covered you from head to toe in arcing electricity. The only thing holding you together were the two hands with bruising force on your arms, and you grasped blindly with your hands, fumbling for something solid, and curled them in the demons silk shirt.

  
Suddenly, just when you thought you were going to pass out, lungs screaming for air, muscles straining and locked tightly with fear, it all came to a crashing halt.

You hit your knees, palms landing on hard ground covered with black sand, gasping in a grateful breath. It hit your lungs like lead and you wheezed, reaching up to grab your throat as the air visciously _burned;_ it was so hot and thick, choking, and all you could smell was fire, burning flesh, rotten things and blood, all mixed with sulphur and brimstone. Your ears hurt, aching with the cacophony of screaming and wailing, begging, pleading, cursing, and this high pitched laughter that made you want to scream until your throat bled to drown it out.

_Oh god what happened where am I what's goingonwheream **I WHAT IS THAT WHEREAMI** -_

Then you were jerked up, Crowley's hands cupping your face, his own white with shock as those full red eyes stared at you.

  
“Bloody hell what were you thinking love?! Hold on!”

You flicked your eyes to the side, away from him for the barest second, saw the _flames, shadows darker than any nightmare you’d ever had, fresh blood and old, grotesque creatures raised up with black eyes and twisted faces and bright bloody smiles and_ -

You jolted and gasped in another breath as you felt that chaos again, so quick it barely registered, and then you were wrenched up against the demon. Out of reflex you wrapped your arms around his waist, hiding your face against his stomach, breathing in the scent of him while everything around you went silent like it had been cut off. You were fisting your hands in his shirt as tightly as possible, fearful until you caught a whiff of fresh air, and realized you were shaking so hard your bones ached and your teeth were chattering, tremors were running under your skin, and hot tears were falling down your stinging cheeks. You couldn’t stop the wheezing breaths as you tried to orient yourself, to figure out what was going on, your hands clinging desperately to the one solid thing in your universe; Crowley.

  
He stroked your hair, rubbed his hand over your back in soothing circles, and kept murmuring some nonsense in a language you didn’t know while he held you close to him. It took him a few minutes, but finally you calmed, slowly, and you weren’t afraid you were going to shake apart anymore. You vaguely realized you were on the grass in front of the impala just outside the bunker. As you moved a little, Crowley leaned back to look at you, his face creased with sympathy and worry as he held you out from him, looking over you in concern.

  
“Ah love, what were you thinking?”

You shook your head at his soft, chiding murmur, throat working, unable to say anything, but you knew one thing, you _damn well_ hadn’t meant to.

“Are you okay?”

You shivered and buried your face against him again, fingers wrapping in his shirt, and his sigh rumbled through you as he petted your hair.

“Its alright love, you’re not there anymore…”

You were kind of surprised really, huddled there, that the _King of Hell_ was comforting you, murmuring soft nonsense to calm you down. Shockingly, it was working. The mind numbing chaos and terrors were fading, and while you thought it might be something he was doing, you didn’t even care right now. Eventually you leaned back, and he gently wiped the tears away, giving you a smile you never thought you’d see on a demon.

“Th-thank you C-Crowley…”

He shrugged one shoulder as if to say it was nothing, straightening and taking a sudden step back from you as he raised a hand and a cane appeared in his hand, perking as if he’d heard something from behind you. The door to the bunker banged open, startling you as you whipped around to see the guys armed to the teeth bursting through. As they wheeled to a surprised stop at the top of the stairs upon seeing the two of you, you barely heard Crowley over their shouts.

  
“Don’t mention it love.”

As they rushed over and picked you up, crushing you between them despite your flailing, Crowley’s face slid into annoyance and he pointed the cane at you.

“That’s what you get, surprising a demon! Don’t be doing such stupid things.”

  
Both boys glared at him, Sam with his best bitchface, and Dean with his blackest scowl while you just gaped at him. They turned away, dismissing him as he raised a hand, about to leave again. But then his face softened with their backs turned, and he winked at you before he snapped his fingers and disappeared. You slumped against the guys who were still holding you up and checking you over for wounds, and sighed, fighting the urge to smile.

  
“M’fine guys, he brought me right back…”

Clucking like worried mother hens they continued on, talking over you as you shook your head and finally laughed.  
 

Well, at least now when someone said go to hell, you could smile and say ‘been there, done that.’

 

 

 


End file.
